


Are You My Mummy?

by write_away



Category: Doctor Who, Glee, Torchwood
Genre: Dress Up, Future Fic, Gen, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_away/pseuds/write_away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toronto Hummel-Anderson is definitely going to take after his father.</p>
<p>And, well, if the two most important men in Kurt's life insist upon dressing up like characters from Doctor Who, he's going to make sure they look good doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You My Mummy?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is an old piece I dredged up from Halloween. It's not really that good, but it's cute and combines Kurt and Blaine with Doctor Who, so I can't complain too much!
> 
> (And yes. I intend on doing this to my child one day. I feel bad for xir already)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, this universe, or any other parallel universe you may encounter.

Toronto was certainly going to take after his father.

Kurt wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

Apart from his obsession with guitars and the fact that the one year old could recognize (and say) Hermione Granger, Toronto was also willing to stay absolutely still while Blaine fussed over his outfit.

“It’s not right,” he complained. “His clothes aren’t right.”

“Blaine, I made the costume,” Kurt reminded him and fixed Toronto’s little coat. 

Blaine bit his lip. “It’s not right. It’s just not authentic enough.”

Toronto stomped his little foot. “Wrong!” he shouted with glee. “Wrong, wrong, wrong!”

“Now, now, Daddy didn’t do too badly,” Blaine conceded. “And remember what we practiced?”

“Mummy.” Toronto stuck his thumb in his mouth. “Are you my mummy?”

“He even has the accent, Kurt!” Blaine looked over his shoulder, eyes bright with excitement. "Did you hear?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Fantastic. My son is British and from the 1940s.” He sighed. “At least my costume is attractive.”

Blaine stood up and pulled him in for a kiss by his suspenders. “Of course you’re attractive, babe.”

Kurt smiled. “Well,” he purred. “You did marry well.”

“Cap’in!”

Blaine stepped away and swung Toronto in the air with a whoop of joy. “Yes! Captain Jack!” Toronto shrieked in delight and clung onto Blaine’s neck. “We’re really raising him right, aren’t we?”

Kurt settled on tightening the bow tie around Blaine’s neck instead of answering. “Come on, Doctor. We’ve got places to go, people to con out of their candy, a child to help us scare any of the freaks in your - what's the word? Oh. Your fandom.”

“We are not freaks,” Blaine insisted and set Toronto down. “You go get your mask from the TARDIS bed, okay?”

“Kay!” Toronto ran off humming the Doctor Who theme with perfect pitch.

Blaine took his sonic screwdriver (an old graduation present) out of his pocket and ran it up Kurt’s arm, leaving chills. “We’re not freaks. We are amazing.”

Kurt shivered when hot breath hit his ear. “Maybe you can show me exactly how sonic your screwdriver is after Tor’s asleep,” he whispered.

“Anything for you, Captain Jack Harkness.” Blaine kissed the crook of his neck. “As long as I’m your Doctor.”

A crash from the kitchen broke both men out of their haze. “Toronto!” they shouted in unison and ran.

The toddler was sitting on the floor, surrounded by a broken bowl, bananas, and a screwdriver. The final part of his costume, the gas mask, was crookedly fastened to the top of his head. He held the screwdriver and a banana out to his fathers. “Daddys want bananas?”

At least, Kurt decided while he swept the ceramic shards into the garbage, he’s not watching Torchwood yet.

That would be too scarring for words.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
